


between you & me - a jicheol fanfic festival

by betweenjicheol_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fic Fest, Ficathon, Jicheol, M/M, betweenyou&me, for jicheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenjicheol_mod/pseuds/betweenjicheol_mod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a jicheol fic fest<br/>hosted by iamsupercoups & neoragodestiny</p><p> <br/><i>“No words needed for this relationship between hyung and you.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is an intro post for a ficathon to try to create more work for the pairing of S.Coups/Woozi, aka jicheol, and to celebrate the ship that is jicheol!

 

[FIC COLLECTION ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme)

 

**Timeline**

 

  
**Prompts open:**  
Saturday, 3 September 2016  
**Claims close*:**  
Sunday, 18 September 2016  
**Submission^:**  
Sunday, 16 October 2016  
**Post:**  
Wednesday, 19 October 2016 (jicheol day)

  
Everything is by end of the day (midnight) KST, posting is anytime during the day KST (so any time when it is the 19th in Korea)  
  
***** If you do not submit a claim by the date, you can still participate – this is more to anticipate what’s to come, and gauge the numbers participating :) Please still claim your prompts, even if you’re late. Please see below on how to claim.  
**^** If you don’t have an AO3 account or can’t post on the day, the mod(s) will post for you. Please see below rule #6.  


 

 

  
[CLICK HERE FOR THE WORD PROMPTS](http://betweenyouandme.strikingly.com/#prompts)

**How to claim:**  
• **Choose between 1 – 5 of the prompts,** which you are to incorporate into your fic in some way or another (theme, character, part of dialogue etc etc.) and **provide your AO3 username** (or other writing account e.g. AFF, LJ, Wattpad, tumblr)  
•Submit your prompt as **a comment** below! Anonymous comment is on for those who don’t have a AO3 account, but if you have one and are going to submit using that account, please submit your comment with that account~  
•There **can be double ups** e.g. if one person has chosen the same three prompts you wanted, **you can still choose those three prompts.** The point is to have more fics, but if you’re worried, you can always contact that person to make sure you have different plots or something :)

 

 

  
Example of a claim:  
Claiming: ikigai, mozzafiato and kilig  
Username: neoragodestiny @ AO3

**  
**  
**How to post:**  
• Via the collection dashboard [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme), click **Post to Collection** and then submit as if it was **any other new work.**  
• **If you do not have an AO3 account** , or **cannot post on the day** , then please submit your work to a mod by the submission day so that a mod can submit it on your behalf ( _ **please see rule #6**_ )

• If you are having difficulty posting, feel free to contact a mod (contact details at the end).

 

Other rules/information:  
1\. The fic must have **S.Coups/Woozi (Seungcheol/Jihoon) as a main pairing.** This does not mean it must be romantic relationship (friendship fics are good too!), but the fic must feature the two of them as main characters, and they must interact to some extent.  
2\. There is a **minimum word count of 1,000 words.** Going above and beyond is of course fine o/ we want more fic, not less.  
3\. You must choose **at least one** of the picture prompts. Please **do not** choose more than **five.** (If you accidentally reference another one, there's no 'penalty' or anything, but you may be spreading yourself too thin, so focus on five or less words, okay? :D)  
4\. There is **no restriction to rating.** It can be G, or NC-17, but whatever the rating of your fic, ensure you **include appropriate warnings.** It is important to let your readers know any possible triggers. Also be aware of writing **underage members/idols**. We do not encourage you to write underage members/idols in rated situations.  
5\. **If you can’t finish – there is no penalty.** This fic fest is for fun, and you’re not writing for another participant, so there’s no actual repercussions except less fic for all of us :( So while there is no penalty, please don’t submit a claim if you don’t think you’re going to write it!  
6\. **If you don’t have an AO3 account,** and don’t want to/can’t create one for whatever reason, **the mod(s) will post it on your behalf.** Email us your work at **_onlybetweenjicheol@gmail.com_** by midnight KST on the submission day. This also applies **if you cannot post on the day,** the mod(s) will post on your behalf. Just make sure you give us some sort of account (twitter/tumblr/LJ/AFF/Wattpad/other) so that we can give you credit, and readers can find you to gush about the fic :)  
7\. You are free to write **other pairings,** as well as **other fandoms,** just make sure to adhere to rule #1!

8\. Give support and respect to other authors/fans and have fun :)

 

  
_Any queries or issues, please don't hesitate to seek a mod! you can contact us on our twitter,[betweenjicheol](https://twitter.com/betweenjicheol) or through our individual twitters [iamsupercoups](https://twitter.com/iamsupercoups) & [neoragodestiny](https://twitter.com/neoragodestiny) _

_Fic fest format and rules adopted from romcomarama_ [♥](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/romcomorama/profile)


	2. FAQs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! We had a few questions in regards to the fic fest, and decided to make a post collecting these questions to try to make things a little clearer. If you have any other questions, please let us know and we’ll do our best to answer them. Feel free to contact us, by commenting below, or asking us on twitter @betweenjicheol
> 
> Also please note that there is now a mod account – betweenjicheol_mod, which will be used to post on behalf of those who don’t have AO3 accounts, but the moderators are still iamsupercoups and neoragodestiny :)

These are adapted from answering questions in the comments (much of the answers are the same) - we're just making it more open and accessible to everyone :)

 **Is it one fic per prompt or are all the prompts for one fic?**  
You can do either :) We (the mods) initially thought people would only write one fic and incorporate however many prompts as they wanted in it, but we realised that some people might interpret it the other way, and that's fine! It means more jicheol fic and that's the whole aim of the fest!  
So you can write just one fic, incorporating all your prompts, or you can write a fic for each of your prompts, and you’re more than welcome to submit more than one fic!  
More jicheol fic = happy shippers (including mods!)

 **Do I have to use the actual prompt word on the fic, or can I just convey the feelings of the word?**  
With the prompts, you can use it however you like, as long as you use it. You can include it as an actual part of dialogue, or the word is actually in the fic, but it doesn't have to be like that. A lot of them are describing a certain feeling for example, so as long as you have that 'feeling' they describe, then that's fine. It can even be an overarching theme to the whole fic.  
We’re not overly strict over prompts and how you use them, just trying to create more fic, so don't get overly worried about how to use the prompt.  
You don't have to necessarily delve into each prompt word you claim in a lot of depth - it can be a very brief touch on the topic/feeling/idea of the prompt, or it can be a very in depth exploration so e.g. if you claim two prompts, you could delve into one in depth but the second one is only mentioned briefly, and that's perfectly fine!  
Quick example:  
‘ikigai’ which is "a reason for being, the thing that gets you up in the morning": you could delve into as deep as the whole fic talking about Jihoon being the centre of Seungcheol's reason for living, how he felt lost and misguided before, but Jihoon gives him a goal and the motivation to keep going; but it could also be as little as just a few lines where Seungcheol wakes up and sees Jihoon sleeping next to him and smiles because he knows that Jihoon is one of the reasons he gets out of bed in the morning, and then the rest of the fic is totally different.

 **Can I still claim after claims close?**  
Yes. We originally had a purpose for having a close date for claims, but that was scrapped, so now the purpose of a "close" date for claims is just for us to gauge interest and have an indication of who is participating.

 **Can I still post a fic if I didn't make a claim?**  
Yes! We're trying to encourage fic, so if you don't make a claim but decide to write a fic for the fest anyway, you are most welcome to post it. Just make sure you are answering a prompt and include the 'format' to post (below).

 **Can I have a multi-chaptered fic? Do I have to finish/post all of the chapters on the day?** Yes, you can have multi-chaptered fics, but we don't particularly encourage it. Not because we don't want longer fics, but because we want to avoid abandoned works as much as possible (the worst thing for a reader is to find a fic they like and then find out its been abandoned DX). If you do have a multi-chaptered fic, we only require you to post the first chapter on the day, but please make sure you have written more than just the first chapter. We can't enforce this and say you need to have finished half or something by the time you post the first chapter, but if you do post a chaptered fic, know we (the mods + all the readers) are trusting you to finish the work sometime in the near future!

 **I’ve finished my fic early. Can I post my fic before the day?**  
No. Please do not post your fic before the day. We want to have all the fics posted on jicheol day so there’s an influx of jicheol fic on the day, so please save your fic for then!  
If you can’t post on the day, we have a few options available. Please read the question below.

 **If I can’t post my fic on the day/don’t have an AO3 account, what do I do?**  
_If you do not have an AO3 account:_ please submit your fic to us via email by the submission date. The mods will post on your behalf using the mod account (betweenjicheol_mod). You will have given us another account (e.g. your AFF account) and we will link your account in the post. If you have crossposted, we will link the crosspost as well.  
_If you have an AO3 account but cannot post on the day:_ please submit your fic to us via the email by the submission date. What will happen is that we will post the fic, and then add your AO3 account as a co-author. When that has been accepted, and you are listed as a co-author, we will remove the mod account as an author – then it becomes solely credited to you :) and you have full control over editing as well.  
(This has been tested using the intro post, as you can see it is now listed as a work under the mod account, rather than the two mods’ personal accounts)

 **How do I post to AO3/can you teach me how to post to AO3?**  
there's a guide as to how to post [here](https://twitter.com/betweenjicheol/status/787537276490231808)!

 **Can I crosspost my fic to AFF/LJ/Wattpad/other writing platforms?**  
Yes. Once you've posted your fic to the collection here on the day (or it has been posted by a mod), you're free to crosspost anywhere else. Please do mention the fic fest in your crosspost though! 

**Is there a certain format to the post?**  
Please mention the fic fest in your notes somewhere, and your prompt as well, so readers know what you were aiming for :) Also please make sure the post in AO3 is in the collection, and you make "betweenyouandme" as a tag (on AFF/AO3/other platforms)  
Other than that, we don’t require any specific format to how you post. It’s your fic, we’re just encouraging you

 **Can I post the forward of my fanfiction for this in AFF/other website?**  
Note: forward on AFF is like an intro, posting the summary and/or author notes. It is not posting the actual fic.  
So, yes, you can post a foreword, so long as you don't post the _actual_ fic until the day, and still post a copy to AO3 on the day

 **Can you provide me with a beta-reader/someone to proof read for me?**  
We cannot _provide_ you with a proof-reader/beta reader per se. You're most welcome to find one, and we can try to help you (e.g. posting on twitter and asking people to contact you), but we don't have the resources to be able to gather available beta readers and then match them up to you, and any others who want one.  
We would like to be able to say we can provide beta readers to those who would like one, but we don't have a pool of beta readers at the ready, and we don't want to promise something we may not be able to keep. If you tweet us or give us some sort of account where people can openly contact you, we can help promote a search for a beta reader, but beyond that, we cannot promise anything.  
please refer to our tweet [here](https://twitter.com/betweenjicheol/status/785742470436954112)


	3. masterlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> masterlist for the fest - organised in alphabetical order by title~  
> you can also view them here http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for participating in the fest and making it such an amazing success!!  
> we have 25 fics totalling ~133k words which is simply /amazing/  
> here we've made a masterlist of sorts to try and make it easier for you to go bask in all the jicheol goodness and support all the wonderful authors who have contributed to the fest!!  
> so please make sure to read and leave comments and maybe try to contact them and gush about their fic to them, because writers appreciate readers, but they won't know you've read it unless you tell them!  
> once again, thank you for your love and support!! please keep being wonderful and supporting each other and jicheol (and svt)!!  
> love,  
> between you & me mods <3

[all day long i'm counting flower petals](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8321782) by [neoragodestiny](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neoragodestiny/pseuds/neoragodestiny)

soulmate/petals au. Jihoon falls for his music partner and senior, Yejin, without realising that he’s already in love with his best friend.

 

[Beautiful in White](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8318413) by [jelliojello](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jelliojello/pseuds/jelliojello)

Wedding Au.

Jihoon and Seungcheol have been together for over five years and they are finally ready to tie the knot.

Or, what happened before, during and after Jicheol's wedding.

 

[But It Does Not Matter At All ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8323213)by [lakeofwisdom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeofwisdom/pseuds/lakeofwisdom)

The traces of Seungcheol around Jihoon just won't disappear.

 

[Different Worlds](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8316232) by [hongpikachu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/hongpikachu)

Seungcheol's "love" for Woozi is severe

 

[I don't know, Let me think](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8316940) by [darksanctuary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/darksanctuary/pseuds/darksanctuary)

Seungcheol went to Busan for a meeting and had an inspection of his new hotel there. One fine afternoon he decided to visit the beach near his hotel. The beach was not as crowded as he thought it would be, around 10 people at most, including him. He wanted to go to the cafe near by to get a drink before going near the beach but he found something which attracted him. More like someone. Someone with pink hair, sat under an umbrella, facing the blue ocean.

 

[If you love me...](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8316187) by [hongpikachu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/hongpikachu)

....let me go

 

[in your eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8318266) by [wonderstruckxxx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderstruckxxx/pseuds/wonderstruckxxx)

Jihoon is nineteen when he realizes that he’s always been writing about love, but he has never even had the chance to feel or experience something remotely close to it.

 

[Jihoon's Favourite Book](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8316154) by [hongpikachu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/hongpikachu)

Jihoon loves reading and Seungcheol is an open book.

 

[Lypophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8317225) by [KittyFartingBubbles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles)

Because Seungcheol is all greens and stuff, but sometimes there are soft browns too, and Jihoon really wants to taste it.

 

[No reason to hold on is a good reason to let go](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8319379) by [Havokftw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokftw/pseuds/Havokftw)

A failing bond and its resurrection.

 

[Phone Call](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8323141) by [aegeanpocket](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aegeanpocket/pseuds/aegeanpocket)

Jihoon and Seungcheol have known each other since they were kids. But they're not close to even share hugs when they part ways. They are not really close. At least that's what Jihoon believes.

After spending years of not meeting with each other, will one phone call changes everything?

 

[read to me](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8319328) by [the8thday](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the8thday/pseuds/the8thday)

Jihoon is really interested in finding out the ending of his book. Seungcheol has other ideas.

 

[R E D](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8322511) by [ytsirc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc)

How far can you go for love?

 

[Run Away](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8316247) by [hongpikachu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/hongpikachu)

All is fair in love and war, Jihoon learns it the hard way.

  
  
[Spring, Redacted](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8308294) by [vespertide](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertide/pseuds/vespertide)

Spring brings sun and cloud and a noise like falling rain that never seems to quiet.

 

[The Psychic Children](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8320801) by [animekpopfreak](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/272634) (AFF)

Jihoon can see your past  
Seungcheol can tell if you're lying to him  
What happens when they meet?

 

[the story of us](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8320729) by [Casandra](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/149723) (AFF)

The moment where two of them spend time each other after being apart for a long time.  
Being apart is the most hardest thing that happen in their lives.but the trive for it.  
And when the moment came they couldn't feel anything than happiness and longniness.  
This is their story to be told to everyone.

 

[Theory of Sensibility](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8341918) by [euncheols](http://archiveofourown.org/users/euncheols/pseuds/euncheols)

The closest thing Seungcheol ever wrote about Jihoon is that he was simple. Simply irritating, simply loving.

(Maybe all of the words Seungcheol is looking for his poetries went far gone with the wind as they blended in with the whispered notes from Jihoon’s compositions.)

 

[these repeating recovering days have yet to exist](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8322610) by [YAOIWAT](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOIWAT/pseuds/YAOIWAT)

Jihoon is caught in a web, never to be able to escape. He didn’t bother trying to escape anyway.

 

[To Rouse Anew](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8317600) by [blehgah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blehgah/pseuds/blehgah) (part two of [inevitably predetermined](http://archiveofourown.org/series/568531) series)

Seungcheol and Jihoon used to date in university, but they broke up on good terms when their careers pulled them apart. They have not talked in years, but some drunken urge and a handful of coincidences push them back together.

 

[Unavoidably Befallen](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8317447) by [blehgah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blehgah/pseuds/blehgah) (part one of [inevitably predetermined](http://archiveofourown.org/series/568531) series)

The last thing Jihoon needs in his life is romance, but the universe seems determined to make his life difficult.

 

[When Words Fail](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8316760) by [banana654321](http://archiveofourown.org/users/banana654321/pseuds/banana654321)

When words have failed them both, actions were more than enough to make up for words left unsaid.

 

[why don't you figure my heart out?](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8321128) by [baeseungcheol](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1302693) (AFF)

Jihoon regrets not practicing Jeonghan’s socializing lessons.

 

[wide awake before i found you](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8321653) by [shoceted](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shoceted/pseuds/shoceted)

Seungcheol searches for Jihoon for years, but he only gets to keep him after a few tries.

 

[you can't take the sky from me](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8316343) by [neoragodestiny](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neoragodestiny/pseuds/neoragodestiny)

firefly au. Seungcheol captains a small transport spaceship, while Jihoon makes sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. When a simple escort job goes awry, because, of course, nothing ever goes according to plan, Seungcheol remembers war times, and Jihoon remembers their love for the sky.

 

[Your love is all that I need](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/betweenyouandme/works/8316130) by [iamsejinma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsejinma/pseuds/iamsejinma)

In which Jihoon and Seungcheol are roommates (and totally not boyfriends) while Jeonghan and Soonyoung are meddling bestfriends.


End file.
